Love X
Narrator: What An Animal! (Love X) Starring Dough Barkson and Stacy And The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family (episode starts) (and begins) (Baddies walked along) (feeling confused) (Song starts) The Trainjackers: Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul Yo ho, heave ho There are men whose hearts are as black as coal Yo ho, heave ho Steve, Joe, and Kevin: And they sail their ship across the ocean blue, A blood thirsty captain and a cutthroat crew. Connor: It was dark a tale as was ever was told Of the lust for treasure And the love of gold! The Local Robbers: Shiver My Timbers, Shiver my sides Yo ho he ho There are hungers as strong as the winds and tides Yo ho he ho Daggett and Norbert: And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum Casey Chicken: The devil himself would have to call em scum! David and Shane: Every man aboard would have killed his mate For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight Fester: A piece of eight Mike, Glen, Phillip, and Sam: A piece of eight Penguin Brothers: 5 6 7 8. Eds: HULA WOKA HULA WOKA SOMETHING NOT RIGHT MANY WICKY ICKY THINGS GONNA HAPPEN TONIGHT HULA WOKA HULA WOKA SAILOR MAN BEWARE Pat and Stan: When de money in the ground, dere's murder in de air Jones, Fitz, Simon, Lachy, and PPGs: Murder in the air. Timothy: One more time now! The Armed Thugs: Shiver my timbers, Shiver my bones Yo ho he ho There are secrets that live with old Mr. Smee Yo ho he ho Plumbers: When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed There's no turning back from any course that's laid Buena Girl, Rikochet, and Flea: And when greed and felony sail the sea, you can bet your boots there'll be treachery HA HA HA The Roughers 40's: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails Dead men tell no tales! (Song ends) (and stops) (BOOM!) Captain Hook: We'll get those heroes on spoof traveling, Smee. And I'm sure we will. Doug: Eck. Baddies. Always causing trouble. Patti: And trying to make us slaves. Uh oh. Britney: And trying to make us slaves. Narrator: Later. (Later) (In a saloon) (however) Doug: Piña colada please. Saloon Man: Here you go. (SLIDE) (toward Douglas) (DRINK) (SLURP) (HICCUP) (BURP) Doug: Oy. Drunk. (cleans his mouth) Stacy: Excuse me. You should stop drinking cocktails. You'll get too drunk and fall asleep. (Doug awakens) Doug: Huh? (gasps, Eyes became lovehearts) (when he saw a love interest) Stacy: Hello. I should say. Doug: Oh hi. I'm Douglas. Stacy: Nice to meet you. Douglas: Uh... What animal are you? Stacy: I'm Stacy, a white skunk. Douglas: A skunk? But where's your tail? Stacy: I add it as a ponytail on the back of my head. Douglas: Eck. Stacy: Okay. I tell you what happen. Years ago, I stick my tail in a lion's cage and it bite it off, It was so painful. Douglas: Gross. Stacy: It is. Douglas: Well, It'll take some stitches to have your back on. Stacy: Just like I heard that Theodore and Roginald had some accidents. Douglas: True. I kinda love you when you have your tail back on you. Stacy: Well, it's been tied back for a ponytail, since I fixed on the back of my head. Narrator: Later. (Later) Douglas: Good day, Father Christmas. Britney: Yeah. Sure is a great one. Sandra: Well, If you notice her tail got torn off by a lion and she's wearing it as a ponytail, Then I'm afraid she's not your type. Douglas: Hey! Don't you ever say that again! She's the friend of my life! The love in my brain. We like each other! Since Theodore pilots steam trains, while Roginald pilots tugboats, that's why she will be my type, you'll see. You hear me?! Sandra: All right! All right. Please, Relax. Relax. Don't get mad. Douglas: Okay. So let me get this straight. Us and Stacy will take some medicine to aid Theodore and Roginald at the hospital. Alfred: Ahem. They're not stick. They're injured. Douglas: Oh. Sorry. Let's get something to heal them when we reach the hospital. Emmie: Well, Good thing. She won't fart her stench without her tail. Sandra: Yeah. As long as we give Dottie the stuff to aid Theodore and Roginald, they'll be fixed up in a jiff and back with us on spoof traveling. Douglas: Would like to go on a date with her. Sure. Why not? Emmie: Of course. Theodore and Roginald will be glad to get aided and fixed up. Voice: If. Voice 2: If is good. Narrator: Later... (Later) (At a club place) (however) Stacy: Doug, I like this date for the first time. Doug: Yeah. It's the best one ever. Which is why Theodore and Fiona are married since the brave engineer has gone off to drive a steam train before the accident. Kentucky: Love couples? Yeah. Just one problem there, One animal and a different one don't mix with love. Mostly a lot don't. They don't. Don't, Don't, Don't. Isn't that right? How could they... Quint: Yeah indeed. Kentucky: Whoa! Bullseye: Gotcha. Kentucky: Come on now. Do you have to make me believe that who cares about being mix with love just Owen and Priscilla and Danny and Luna did when married? Tim: Because Roginald and Arista are married since the brave sailor has gone to pilot the ships before the accident. Kentucky: Okay, Okay, I get the message. Enough already with the accidents and father characters injured. Cale: Well, good. Kentucky: (thinks) If that's a maybe truth, Then it means... Douglas Barkson is in love with a skunk name Stacy? Douglas: We'll give Dottie the right stuff to aid Theodore and Roginald by putting them back to normal. Stacy: If we can. Who knows? Cale: Look down below. Ketucky: Then it's true. Cale: That's right. Douglas: More love on this date. Stacy: And maybe we can aid Theodore and Roginald. (Kentucky slips) (and falls) (Kentucky George yell) (the Smoking Crew grab him) Kentucky: Whoa. Phew. I tell you what. Phew. Cale: That was close. Narrator: Sorry. (Sorry) (Song starts) (and plays) Love, It seems like only yesterday, You were just a child to play. Now you're all grown up inside of me, Oh, How fast those moments flee. Once we watched a lazy world go by, Now the days seem to fly. Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on Oooooooooh. Love will live. Oooooooh. Love will last. Voice: Love goes on and on and on. Once we watched a lazy world go by, Now the days seem to fly. Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on (Song ends) (and stops) (KISS) (they kiss) Narrator: The next day. (The next day) Douglas: Love... So... Beautiful and... Romantic. (smirks) (Douglas sees the smoking place) (and feels puzzled) Douglas: Eck. The Smoking Crew. Blah. (puts a noseplug on his nose) Stacy's voice: I will not be slaved! (Douglas gasps) Cale's voice: Then how can you stop us? Stink us without your tail? Quint's voice: Yeah. Because you can be a slave if you'd like. (Douglas hears trouble) Douglas: Uh-oh. (Goes check it out) Douglas: What's happening? Tim: What's the matter? Refusing still? Bullseye: And wishing to be destroyed? Stacy: No. Kentucky: Want to have a choice? Douglas: (gasps) Stacy. (sneaks quietly) Tim: Here. Have a real stogie. Stacy: Never! Tim: Should I dare? Cale: Go ahead. Stacy: Never. (PLOP, A stogie was in her mouth) (like magic) Quint: Too late. Stacy: Oh rats. Tim: (lights up a lighter) Let's see you smoke. Stacy: No! Cale (Drake's voice): No? No?! Oh, I get it. You're joking. Stacy: No, I'm serious. I don't want to smoke. (Tim lights the stogie) (with fire) (Stacy gasps in shock) Stacy: Oh my. (SMOKE) (puffs) (Stacy coughs and sputters) (so much) Doug: Oh no. Stacy: I hate smoking. (The Smoking Crew laugh) Stacy: Smoking's bad for my health. Cale: It is to us. Stacy: Smoking's good for you, but not for me. (SWING, SLASH, Cigarette holder got sliced in half) (and fell apart) Cale: What the... (double takes) (all of a sudden) Stacy: Douglas. Douglas: Stacy. Cale: Look what you've did! Douglas: I sliced your cigarette holder in half. Cale: You... Get him! All: Let's do it. (CHARGE) Douglas: Ah! Quint: You'll pay for destroying our boss's cigarette holder! (SNAP! CRACKLE! POP!) (the crackle of swords echo) Douglas: Hiyah! (WHACK!) Wah! (SMACK!) Whahey! Tim: Ooh! (BOP!) Douglas: Ooh! Why'd you hit so hard? (birds tweet) (Stacy struggles to get loose) (from the ropes) (SLASH) Stacy: Oh! Phew. So? (feels safe) (SWING!) (SWOOSH!) Douglas: Try your luck, Kenny. Cale: Let them have it! (Douglas slams his tail on the floor to make him jump high) (into the air) (Kentucky aims) Quint: Shoot, you fool. Douglas: Here I am! Tim: Fire! (Cale gasps in shock) Bullseye: Wait, you guys. Cale: Hold it! No! NO!! (BAM!) (Douglas dodges) (the shot) (Cale tumbles, Gut Wrench scream) (SPLASH!) Kentucky: Cale? (gasps) Stacy: How horrible. Quint: Poor Cale. Douglas: What a shame, Crew. Guess your boss is gone. Bullseye: Yet he's here somewhere. (Cale came up) Tim: Boss! (Cale gasps) Douglas: In the back, Caley? Cale: Yes. I'll need a new cigarette holder, please. (SPARK, CLASH) (HIT, ZAP, BAM) Kentucky: Let's give it to him! (SNAP, CRACKLE, POP, SIZZLE) Tim: Clear him to the briskets! (sabers swing and clash) (SLASH, Douglas gasps) (in shock) Douglas: My tail! (Stacy gasps in shock) Douglas: I'd better fix it back on. Cale: Oh, Looks like we got two tailess animals now. Kentucky: Poor animals. They've got to learn to be more careful. Stacy: I'll make you pay for that! Yah! (BOP, HIT, BIFF, KICK, THUNK, WHAM, UNK, SLAP, WHALLOP, SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) (the sabers clash) Cale: Oof! Quint: Ah! Tim: Ow! Bullseye: Doh! Kentucky: Oy! (birds tweet) (Stacy dust off her hands) (all together) Stacy: There. Douglas: All done. Stacy: Your poor tail. Douglas: It looks like it needs fixing. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Douglas' tail is fixed back on) Douglas: Aw, That is better. Wish your tail was back on like mine did. Stacy: Even though it is used as a ponytail on my head. Douglas: But not acceptable to me. Stacy: Even though a wish can be made. Douglas: I still wish. Hi-yi-yi. Stacy: And wish that Theodore and Roginald will be properly fixed. (Kiss mark) (is given) (Douglas grins, Scene ends) (and stops) (The End) (Credit plays) (and stops) (three logos) Category:Transcripts